shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Frozen Warrior
Frozen Warrior is the femslash ship between Mulan and Elsa from the Disney and Once Upon A Time fandoms. Canon As Elsa and Mulan are from different series, they have never met in canon. While the Disney crossover film that serves as the Wreck-It Ralph squeal, Ralph Breaks the Internet, has online versions of the two known as "netizens", the inhabitants of the digital made world that lies within the real-life internet. Where they are two of the fourteen Disney Princesses that are from the expo-like Disney website, Oh My Disney. In the film, Netizen Mulan and Elsa are seen sitting close-like to each other while wearing their new modern style clothes, and as netizen Mulan spoke netizen Elsa looks at her with a smile. They are also two of the many Disney-based and owned characters in the Once Upon A Time series, where they have had their own encounters with Emma Swan, Once Snow White and Once Belle. Along with them being two of the Disney Princess characters who met Sora on their own home worlds in the Kingdom Hearts series, Mulan makes her first and only known appearance in Kingdom Hearts II, while Elsa's is in Kingdom Hearts III as one of the New Sven Hearts with her sister Anna. In their families both young women were told to be the perfect daughter and girl in the public eye. As well as them caring about their fathers, which is why Mulan dresses herself up as a man so she can take his place in China's war with the Huns as she was worried that his ill state would prevent him from coming home to them alive, while Elsa fears that she might accidently hurt him and her mother like she had done to Anna, so in order to clam her fears he gives Elsa a pair of gloves to conceal them until she is able to control her powers again. Elsa is an older sister while the 2020 live-action remake of Mulan is giving Hua Mulan a younger sister, since the character and Chinese legend that Mulan and her Disney animated film is based has her having a brother. Just as Elsa's Disney CGI film and character is based on the fairy tale book, The Snow Queen, which is why the earlier layouts of Frozen had original planned to featured Elsa as the antagonist, before the idea was later dropped and story changed to what it is in the 2013 film. Their other common link and trait is that they both get along well with animals and have their own horses, a trait that is shared with many of Disney's iconic princesses, even though Elsa is a Disney Queen who is viewed as one, as Elsa is shown to be very fond of Sven and the fire spirit salamander Bruni from Frozen II. While Mulan gets along famously with her horse and spends a lot of time with Mushu and Cri-Kee on their journeys across China. They are also strong in their own unique ways and have been to snowy, mountain areas. Where Mulan and the rest of China's newly recruited and trained army went to join the others before coming across the Hun Army as the final line of defence, while the Northern Mountain is where Elsa retreated to and had planned to forever reside there in her self created ice castle after she fled from Arendelle. Fanon While the ship is commonly focused on the Disney versions of the two, as part of the femslash crossover ships of the Disney Princesses within the Disney fandom, there are been a few fans who use the ship and its commonly used title with the Once Upon A Time versions of them. Which might possibly be due to Once Mulan being a lesbian in the OUAT series, while Elsa is believed to be one from her being a Disney Princess-Queen without a love interest; like Merida and Moana. The ship sometimes has the two in the modern, casual style clothes that the netizen versions of them wear in Ralph Breaks the Internet; since it is a canon Disney crossover that has a version of the two know each other. Fandom FAN FICTION : : :Mulan/Elsa (Disney) on FanFiction.Net :Mulan/Elsa (Kingdom Hearts) on FanFiction.Net :Mulan/Elsa (Once Upon A Time) on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : Trivia *They are two of the limit time characters, with limit time clothing in Disney Magic Kingdoms. Gallery Elsa_and_Mulan_by_mulanxiaojie.png Cinderanna_and_Mulsa_by_tekopupu.png The_Crown_and_the_Shield_by_Zero-Kiba.jpg Waifus_everwhere_Mulan_x_Elsa_by_CutiChan.jpg Mulan's_New_Friend_by_Stardust-Phantom.png Mulan_n_Elsa_by_itz-Cindyrella.png Frozen_Warrior_by_chaoticday.jpg Navigation